Eating For Two
by CluelessHappiness
Summary: One day, Harry finds out he's pregnant. *also on wattpad*
1. Chapter 1

At first, it wasn't that troubling. They thought it was just a stomach bug making itself known. The second day was a little more worrying; Harry was throwing up more often. The third day, Harry might as well change addresses- he was in the bathroom _that_ much.

It was now the morning of the fourth day, Hermione was already up (her mind worrying over how sick Harry's been) and decided to finally go up there when Seamus, Dean, and Neville all left the dorms and went to breakfast. Honestly, sometimes she felt like she was babysitting those boys. Always having to make sure they're awake on time for class.

"Hello boys" she said as she walked through the doorway. Both Ran and Harry were still in bed. Ron was sprawled out on his bed in a starfish shape, Harry was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed. Both looked dead to the world.

"Guys," she tried. They didn't stir. For a second she thought back to when their dorm mates left to go to the Great Hall; they must have had as much trouble that Hermione was. The question floating around in her head now is how to get these two to wake up.

 _Ah!_

"Oh I sure hope you two wake up soon!" Hermione started, raising her voice a little louder. "I would hate it if you slept through the wonderful and amazing breakfast the house elves prepared."

It took no more than a second to have Ron show signs of being alive. Namely, sniffing the air in hopes of finding the food Hermione mentioned. It didn't work, to point out the obvious, so instead he lifted his head to see where it was.

"Well good morning Ronald, nice to see you're alive."

He groaned and flopped back onto his pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to lug Ron out of bed. "Come on Ron, up you get! Don't you want food?"

"Ugh! Food yes, class no"

"Well, how about you get up and dressed for breakfast and then you could complain about class?"

"...Ok. Yeah, I'll do that. I want food."

Hermione sighed, of course the way to get Ron to get out of bed was to promise food. Now all she had to do was to get Harry up.

She looked over at him. All curled up in a ball under the warm blankets. Hermione hummed in concentration. Maybe she could just shake him awake (unlike Ronald).

And so she walked the short distance between Ron and Harry's bed and gently shook the blanket covered shoulder. Nothing happened. Of course.

"Ron, could you help wake Harry up?" She asked.

"He still not up yet?" He asked while walking up next to the bed. Without so much as a warning, Ron yanked the blanket off of his best friend and was pulling him off his bed. Hermione hadn't even responded to his question when he started to do this, so she was a little surprised. Nonetheless it worked. Just… Not exactly how they hoped.

When Ron dragged Harry off the bed, Harry began to make a noise of protest. A second later he had a hand over his mouth and was running to the bathroom. Ron and Hermione winced in sympathy. They both knew what was going to happen. And not a moment later they heard the expected sound from the bathroom.

They looked at eachother before silently walking to the bathroom. "Harry," Hermione knocked on the door. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh" was the response they got.

"Can we come in?"

A weak "yeah" was heard from in the bathroom.

"They slowly opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the floor, his head staying close to the toilet. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"How're you feeling mate?" Ron asked, getting a small disposable cup and filling it with water for Harry.

"How do you think? I'm tired and I'm puking once every two or so hours" Harry said, accepting the cup of water Ron offered.

"Maybe you should go and check with Madam Pomfrey."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe I should."

Hermione nodded and spoke again, "get dressed and then we'll walk down to the hospital wing. Okay?"

Harry thankfully nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure that the characterization is good or not, I feel I didn't do it right, but oh well. Also, they are in fifth year, just so you know. I hope those of you who are reading are fine with any shipping that are going to be happening. On a side note, I am new to posting on fanfiction dot net and am a little confused so bare with me please. Happy reading, and I of course do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. Could be a few things."

"You do realize that I'm here right?" Harry said from between Ron and Hermione. Right now, they were all heading down to the hospital wing. Ron had conveniently forgotten that Harry was next to him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but Hermione might know what's wrong with you!"

"But Hermione doesn't know _everything_."

Ron threw him a startled look. How could Hermione not know anything? Nonetheless, the two began to bicker while Hermione simply smiled at them. Thinking it funny that it was Ron and Harry that were arguing instead of Ron and her. But she was glad that this was somewhat more normal than the worrying that they've been doing about Harry's health.

They pass a few people as they walk, but nothing stops them from getting to the hospital wing. Before they know it, they're already there. Hermione opens the door while Ron and Harry finish saying whatever thought that they had in their silly little argument.

Madam Pomfrey saw them enter and was quick to close the curtain around a bed and walk over to them. "What seems to be the problem today? None of you are unconscious and none looks feverish, so what is it?" She ushers them to one of the empty beds. No use to just stand around, right?

"I've been throwing up every few hours or so," Harry told her. Him, Hermione, and Ron had sat down on the bed and where eager to find out what had him be so sick.

"Ok," Pomfrey said. She did a simple diagnostic spell and when it was done, she was a little surprised at the results. "Well, it's not the stomach flu, and it's not food poisoning. Mr. Potter, how long have this been happening?"

"Er, for a little while I guess. Maybe a week?"

"Alright. Let me perform another spell just to make sure this result is correct." She waved her wand over Harry and a small piece of parchment appeared. She quickly looked over it before looking back at Harry. Then back at the parchment. She took a moment to get her thoughts together before speaking to them again. "Well Mr. Potter, I know what's wrong with you. But there is something that you would need to know before I tell you. You were raised by muggles so you wouldn't know that this was possible."

The trio looked apprehensively at each other. What could possibly need explaining? Harry was just throwing up, surely there wasn't very many causes if It wasn't a normal reason. So they nodded and waited in silence for Madam Pomfrey to continue.

"Even if you did know, there was no possible way that you could have known that this could happen." She seemed to steel herself for what could be a possible awkward exchange. "Would your friends like to stay for this, or would you like them to leave?"

"They can stay. I'll tell them anyways."

She nodded and then started explaining. "Years and years ago, wizards and witches were dying out. There was very little amount of people who could conceive children. And so, to make sure that there was an ability to have children no matter what, the wizards changed themselves to where they could also carry children."

 _What.  
_

"After that, the population grew and more muggleborns were introduced into the Wizarding World. Soon the families with the ability were dwindling. There was no real need to have male pregnancies for quite a while, so some generations didn't mention to their children that they carry this ability. Over time the remaining families that have this completely forgot that they could." Ron looked like he knew where Madam Pomfrey was heading towards. He abruptly looked over at his best friend, surprised beyond belief.

"Mr. Potter, have you had sex in the last three weeks?"

The effects of that question were immediate. Ron looks like he wasn't exactly surprised she asked that question, but was glad he came to the correct conclusion. Hermione was looking surprised at all the turn of events, and was looking expectantly at Harry. It seems that she didn't know the information that certain wizards could get pregnant. Harry meanwhile, was a bright red that could rival Ron's hair color.

"Er- what does that have to do with anything?" He tried to say without giving any information. It failed drastically since they could all see his red face and hear the reluctance in his voice. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. Honestly, she was not expecting that.

"Mr. Potter, just answer the question."

He was very, _very_ reluctant (after all, that was his business if he was… active) but he did answer. "Yes," was all he said. And even then, it was very quiet and he was not looking at anyone while he said that.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're pregnant."

Everything was silent, the trio thinking about this while Madam Pomfrey allowed them the time to think. A minute or two passes before Pomfrey starts to talk. "You are currently two and a half weeks pregnant. The spell I did to make sure is designed to check for pregnancies. It appears on a piece of parchment if you're pregnant or not, and how many weeks it's been. Do you want me to get the father down here?"

Harry broke out of his mini trance-like state at that question. ' _Get the father_.' There's no way that that could happen. Ron would have a fit and Hermione wouldn't like it either. Harry couldn't exactly blame them. After all, he didn't exactly like him at first either.

He quickly shook his head no. "I'll tell him. But-but not right now. We were planning to hang out soon." Not the whole truth but kind of what they did plan. In reality, they were waiting for a few days because they were almost caught the last time they were together. That wouldn't be good.

"Alright," Pomfrey then went over what to expect over the next few months and to come back for a check-up after a certain number of weeks (and then every week when the due date gets closer).

With that said and done, Madam Pomfrey let them go to breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Harry," the fifth year tensed at hearing his name. He knows what kind of questions were going to be asked and he was not looking forward to it. "Whose baby is it?"

"Mine obviously" Harry said, trying to avoid actually answering the question.

Ron snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. That response was clearly not what she was expecting. Although, she shouldn't be so surprised. This is Harry after all. "No really, whose is it?" Ron asked before she could. They looked at Harry, who was repositioning things in his bag.

"It doesn't matter. You guys wouldn't like him." He was avoiding their eyes. Honestly, where was everyone -or anyone- so that they couldn't talk about this?

"How can you be sure about that?" Hermione was trying to find out who Harry was interested in. She wanted to make sure they weren't trying to use him. Half of the wizarding world believed him to be a liar about Voldemort's return. She just wanted the person who got Harry pregnant to be a good person and not use Harry.

"Because I know you don't. I didn't either until I started talking to him."

They stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. It seems that everyone was still at breakfast.

"If you didn't like him," Ron said a little hesitant, "then how did this happen?"

Harry sighed and finally looked his friends in the eye. It took a moment for him to decide tell them -just not his name.

"I didn't like him, he didn't seem to like me. We were pretty mean to each other. Last year, before the first task, I was in the library. Hermione, you were doing your homework in the common room. I was looking into a new spell while waiting for you.

"He saw me and walked up to me," Harry laughed. "He was so arrogant -still kind of is- and started talking to me. Of course, I was annoyed that he was. But then he became less cold and more sincere. He was still kind of annoying, but explained his actions. Said people expect him to act a certain way and so he acts that way. Apparently, he doesn't really want to be mean. I could understand how expectations could affect someone. So, I kept talking to him.

"Soon, we were hanging out a couple times a week -well, whenever I wasn't with Hermione, that is." Harry nodded his head towards the direction of the Great Hall and began walking. Food was sounding pretty good by now.

"Of course, we had our own fair share of fights. Mostly about how he acts in public. But you know, all friends, cause we were only friends at the time, have fights. If you get past the defenses that he's built, he's just wonderful."

They walked in silence while what Harry said settle. "So you're not going to tell us who it is?"

"Nope."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Hope you are having a wonderful day/morning/evening/whatever. I'm thinking that I'm going to have Monday's be update days. Yeah, that seems good.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Trio walked into the Great Hall, Ron talking about how much he wanted to eat. The other two rolled their eyes at him, so used to his complaints that they weren't really effective at this point. But he continues anyways. Normal for a weekday morning.

So the three walk up to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down. They eat. They talk. They continue through breakfast as if they didn't receive life changing information. No, it was as if the whole Hospital Wing thing didn't happen. It's strange.

After breakfast, the rest of the day is roughly the same. Classes, bathroom, Ron and Hermione are less concerned now that they know what's going on. And then more classes.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had just sat down in a particularly comfy chair after classes were over when a commotion in the hallway made her sigh and get out of the chair. Honestly, couldn't students let her sit in silence for one minute? Working as a teacher for young witches and wizards, Minerva should have realized that she wouldn't have very many breaks. A girl can with though…

Walking through the doorway, Minerva saw a ways down the hallway, a third year Gryffindor and Slytherin were having what looks like a muggle fist fight. They were young, not very experienced. However, that didn't stop them from landing a few good punches. Minerva winced as the Slytherin punched the Gryffindor in the face. What could have started this fight, Minerva didn't know. What she did know was that she wasn't going to let this continue any longer.

The professor strode over to the fighting 13-year-olds, the students who had lingered to watch silently left. No need to risk getting into trouble. Meanwhile, the two fighters were non-the-wiser that the stern witch was approaching them.

Just as the Gryffindor was about to hit the Slytherin, Minerva made herself known by yelling at them to stop fighting. Which did the trick. However, it did scare the students stiff. Oh well.

She scolded them, gave a detention for fighting, and took 5 points away from each and then escorted them to the Hospital Wing to take care of their injuries. The two students were silent during the walk, preferring to glare at each other instead. Within minutes, they were in the Hospital Wing, both boys getting healed by Madame Poppy Pomfrey. "What happened here?" she asked.

"They were fighting in the middle of the hallway" Minerva said as she watched the mediwizard heal her charges.

"Now why would you do that?" She asked the student she was standing in front of. He sent a glare at the Slytherin he was in a fight with. "He called my friend a mudblood."

Poppy sighed and went to heal the student, Minerva gave out another detention for calling a student such an awful name (after making sure that what the student said was true). She was just finishing tending to the young Gryffindor when Minerva dismissed the already-tended-to Slytherin. As soon she was done, she warned the Gryffindor against getting into fights in the future.

Minerva turned to Poppy. Now that she didn't have any students that needed to be tended to, she could ask her a question she's been wanting to ask. By now, almost everyone in Hogwarts -whether finding out by seeing it happen or by the rumour wheel that is Hogwarts- heard about how sick Harry Potter has been recently. It has been getting worrisome for a while and the Gryffindor Head of House wanted to make sure he was ok. She had asked him earlier in the day and he replied with an "I'm din" without looking away from the ground. Minerva had a feeling that he was reluctant to tell her if he knew the cause.

"Poppy, has Mr. Potter come in recently to have you check him over?"

The mediwitch paused, thinking over something in her head, before answering her colleague. "Yes he has. Though I suppose he hasn't told anything of the results to you yet."

That just caused Minerva to become confused. She was glad that at least _somebody_ knew what was going on, but that begged some questions. When did Potter come to the Hospital Wing? Why didn't he tell anyone he had been seen to? If he _has_ been seen to, why hasn't Poppy given him something to stop the throwing up? The professors he's had today told her how worried they've been about him, about how he still hasn't stopped. So obviously something is up.

"What did you find?" she ended up asking.

"That is something he should tell you himself. I'll talk to him about telling the professors, but he should be the one to tell you, his head of house. Just know that being sick is normal for this part of his condition."

Condition? Being sick is normal for this? What?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. First time band camp happened and then i got distracted. I have plans for this story, but I realized that I need to reread the actual book to know what happened and to know what else goes on in this story. Add in school starting in two days, so I'm going to take a week off, and then hopefully get back with a new chapter. So if everything goes to plan, I'll come with a new chapter on September 18th.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 _Having a portable toothbrush would probably help,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Although he hasn't been sick for a couple hours, he's still queasy and overall not great. He felt a headache coming on, he was dead tired, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his body goes against his wishes and throws up any food he puts in his mouth.

It has not been a good day. Sure, he found out the reason to why he's been sick -that's a plus- but the reason why has been unexpected and quite frankly, something that Harry not ready for. He had no idea on how to take care of a baby. He didn't even know that his childhood was bad until he spent a part of the summer with the Weasley's before second year. Couple with whose else's baby this is, oh boy…

This child is doomed.

Harry groaned. _We're only 15. This is a disaster._

Ron, hearing his best friend, looked over at him. When Madame Pomfrey told them of Harry's pregnancy, Ron was only surprised that Harry _could_ get pregnant. Not that he was gay. No, Ron had suspected for a little while. So when he finds out his best mate is pregnant, not that big of a deal.

"You okay mate?"

Harry debated on what to say. The typical 'I'm fine' or 'yeah' would seem okay, but he shot down those ideas. That would be telling a lie.

"I feel terrible," he replied softly. "And I'm freaking out because I'm not ready for this. I don't know anything about, _you know_ , and I doubt _he_ knows either. It's all just a big mess" Harry finished, looking down at the ground. He could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him.

They _were_ on their way to Dinner, most of Hogwarts were already in the Great Hall. While Harry stared at the floor, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Both quickly thought of a way to cheer up their friend. "Harry, you won't be alone in this" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll help" Ron paused. "Actually, this kid is gonna have a pretty big extended family, now that I think about it." That sure got Harry to look up at them. His head shot up so fast it was as if he spotted the snitch and was moving to go get it. The unspoken question of ' _what?'_ written all over his face. Ron had to roll his eyes at that.

"There's Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron. Uncle Fred and Uncle George, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. And then there's also Snuffles and Lupin. That's not even including anyone from the father."

Harry smiled, glad to know that his friends will be there for him. Then his thoughts went to the father. It would still be a couple of days before they would be able to actually see each other. But Harry didn't think that he could just leave him after telling him this life-changing information. What he wanted to do was maybe lead up to the eventual finding out. Maybe he could send a short letter saying that he's got something to tell him. Use a school owl so that it would be less suspicious why he was sending him of all people a letter.

Either way it wouldn't do much to think about it at this moment. Food was calling and being friends with a Weasley meant never missing dinner time.

* * *

Let it be known that even in everyday situations (like dinner), Harry Potter can somehow make it strange.

It first started with Professor McGonagall staring at Harry throughout the whole dinner. Not in a creepy sort of way, and not the whole time, but he did note that a few times he spotted his professor looking at him with an inquisitive expression.

And then, towards the end of dessert, they saw Madame Pomfrey stand up and start to walk down the side of the Gryffindor table which Harry sat. It would have been normal, if not for the fact that she stopped walking when she got to Harry. "Mr. Potter," she started. Students around them were staring at the sight. Some were hoping to over hear what they were going to talk about, get to know why Harry was sick. Others were simply curious. "I have already told you of your situation, however, your professors will have to know as well. I am willing to tell your teachers, but I will only do so if you tell Professor McGonagall."

Harry nodded but didn't really want to think of how _that_ conversation will go down.

Pomfrey left, leaving Harry and his friends to finish dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, it's me. I know writing isn't really our thing, (which we should probably do more often) but I have something to tell you. It isn't anything bad or anything like that. I won't write down what it is; this is something that really should be said face to face anyways._

 _You know how I've been sick recently?_ (Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance as he wrote that sentence; by now almost everyone knew) _I went to the hospital wing and found out what was wrong with me. Definitely not something that I was expecting._

 _So, I'll see you tomorrow at 6, and tell you what happened._

 _H_

Harry held the parchment up in the air, silently critiquing what he wrote. They both had to be careful about what they write to each other about. Like names, and places. Otherwise people who might be looking over their shoulder could piece together who and where they would meet.

And of course, him and Harry aren't ready to go public. They weren't sure when or if they ever will be public with their relationship. With who Harry's boyfriend is, many people could protest their relationship. As far as Harry could tell, being gay in the wizarding world is pretty accepted. It's just _who_ he loves that might be a problem.

Almost all of the people that Harry knows does not like his boyfriend. They know him, but don't like him. It was difficult.

He couldn't help but be worried about the future. Will he be a good parent? How will they cope with being parents at age 15? If he went through with the pregnancy, will him and the baby both go to Aunt Petunia's house? Harry wouldn't want that to happen. It would be a nightmare. He would be treated worse than ever by his relatives. They would call him a slut at best, and who knows how they would treat his child.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about that.

And so, he sealed his letter and got up from his seat in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody was in the room, after all it was early in the morning.

Harry left the room and walked down the hallway that lead to the Owlery. He did not encounter anyone on his way there, and once he was there, he looked for a school owl he could use. Harry obviously couldn't use his own owl, seeing as she is a noticeable snowy owl. _Someone_ would have noticed. Most definitely Hermione and Ron -who has received letters from Harry, delivered by Hedwig.

A brown owl was sitting nearby. _this one would be good_ , Harry thought to himself. He tried to ignore the indignant look Hedwig sent him for walking past her without even petting her. Oh well.

He attached the letter to the owl's leg, telling it who to deliver it to. "Make sure that it gets delivered during breakfast. Ok?" The owl hooted in understanding.

Once done with that, Harry made sure to go over to Hedwig in order to not get a silent treatment from her. "Hey girl," he started. Petting her feathers, Harry told his owl what has been happening -after making sure that there were no eavesdroppers. It felt good to tell someone about this without having to worry what they say or think.

He left 10 minutes later, just in time for the early morning students to be walking to the library or the Great Hall. Maybe he should go back to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. Actually, he probably should do that. Hermione would ask and bug him all morning, asking him where he's been and whether or not he's been with his secret boyfriend. Harry would rather wait for half an hour for one of them in the common room than have that sort of conversation.

He sighed. Honestly, why can't things be quiet in his life. Why does he have to be Harry Potter. Can't he be a normal student that doesn't regularly get in danger? Why does he have to be one of the rare wizards who…

Plopping into one of the cozy chairs, Harry let his eyes close. Too tired to do anything. That ain't a good sign. It's morning. He shouldn't be this tired.

"Harry?" There was shuffling in the background. "Harry, are you awake?" Slowly opening his eyes, Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, books already in her bags and ready for the day. He must have gone back to sleep while waiting.

"Yeah."

Hermione sat down after she heard him, settling her bag in her lap. She looked like she had things that she wanted to talk about, but Harry didn't want to open that crate. It could be a multitude of things. Like Umbridge, this new situation, the Order, or the suggestion she made last week about him teaching people Defense Against the Dark Arts. See? It could be a lot of things. Harry wasn't chancing anything, so he kept quiet.

Before long, they heard Ron make his way down the stairs. "Hey," he said, yawning. "What, did you guys get up at the crack of dawn or something?"

Harry smiled, somewhat laughing at the fact that he kind of did. Hermione however, rolled her eyes. "No, I simply don't need a big breakfast in order to function. Should we go there now that Ron is up?"

"Yes" Ron simply put, immediately perking up. This time it was both Hermione and Harry who rolled their eyes. Always count for Ron to care about food.

As they were walking down the stairs, Hermione began talking. First it was whether they did the homework that was assigned the other day. Then it was something that Harry would rather not talk about. "Harry, when are you going to talk to McGonagall about,… you know?"

It was lucky she didn't say it explicitly -a few students past them seconds after she said that.

"Huh?"

"Madame Pomfrey said you need to tell her what's going on."

He didn't want to, but he knew that he probably should. After all, Pomfrey said she would tell the rest of the professors if he told his head of house himself. Rather one awkward conversation then eight different conversations with people as different as each other as water and fire. So yeah, he should probably talk to McGonagall. That doesn't mean that he has to do that right now though, right?

"Ok. I'll talk to her. After classes."

* * *

With classes for the day over, there was no excuse Harry could use to prolong his talk with professor McGonagall. And Hermione knew it.

"Now you have to go talk to McGonagall. You should be able to talk to her alone," she smiled as she spoke. The three of them went out of the classroom, slower than they normally would have. Nobody took notice though; everyone knew that the Golden Trio could be quite secretive. What's the use of trying, the three would only become more closed off for a while.

"D'you want us to wait for you while you talk to her?" Harry heard Ron say to his left.

Harry nodded, figuring that if need be Ron and Hermione could distract him.

He was expecting this to go horribly awkward.

 **A/N: Yeah so, things didn't go as plan. The day that I was going to update, It just so happened that I fell in PE and my knee got dislocated. It was gross and it hurt. So I spent the afternoon/evening in urgent care and having x rays. The month since then has been recovering time (and laziness, but whatever) as well as doctors, MRIs, physical therapy and the like. I think my knee is mostly healed, so yay. I want this story to have most of the cannon, but obviously have some things different. And again, I don't know how I did and how I did with the characterization, hopefully it was decent. So have fun reading about the angst of hormonal, pregnant harry and the rest of the angst of the 5th book**

 **Have a happy week!**


	7. Chapter 7

The door to her classroom slowly opened, showing the student that has caused her so much worry in the past couple weeks. "Mr. Potter?" She asked as he stepped through the door. She notices that he's running his hand through his hair; something that both Potter's do when they're nervous. A thought went through her mind, something she hoped would happen.

Is Mr. Potter going to tell her of the 'condition' that Poppy had talked about? It would be a huge relief to know the problem with one of her lions.

"Er, professor?" He tentatively asked.

"Yes?" The boy looked down at his feet, steeling himself up for this oncoming conversation. "What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Um… You know how I've been sick for a while?" Minerva nodded her head, willing to wait until he was ready to tell her the reason behind his sickness. "Well, I went to the Hospital Wing yesterday and Madame Pomfrey told me what's wrong with me." Finally Minerva can understand the reason for-

"I'm pregnant."

….

She was not expecting that.

"Excuse me, but you're _pregnant_?" She found herself asking instead of any of the questions that she actually wanted to ask. What kind of question is that anyways? Minerva could think of a ton of questions that are much better than the one that came out of her mouth.

Sure, she's had to deal with one of her students getting pregnant in the past. Not often, mind you. The last one to happen was about 18 years ago. She taught the child that came from that. Lovely boy, really.

But the point is, she could not predict something like this happening. She certainly could not of predicted that Mr. Potter himself could get pregnant. Another thing to think about was who helped in creating this child? Minerva hoped for dear Merlin that that person wasn't of age.

Mr. Potter was shifting from foot to foot, nervously trying not to look her in the eye. "Yeah, um, Madame Pomfrey performed a spell on me and it said I was pregnant. Apparently some wizards could get pregnant. Did you know that?" He was talking abnormally fast, clearly unnerved by the fact that he had to have this conversation.

"Yes, I did know about the rarity of male pregnancies, and Mr. Potter, if you will calm down? Everything will be alright. Take a deep breath and relax." Minerva could see how this is affecting him; she couldn't just leave him to stress out about having a baby. "Now, how far are you along? It can't be that far."

The 15-year-old breathed deeply as he was told and answered her question. "2 and a half weeks."

Minerva quickly did the math in her head. "So, when school started." She stared at him, making him squirm. It's one thing when it's in November or even October, but did they _really_ have to have sex _right_ when they just got back from holiday? She just wanted a month before all the craziness started. Especially since the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year was a complete menace.

She sighed, letting her eyes shut for a moment before they continued their conversation. "If I may ask, who is the other father?"

Mr. Potter stilled. He looked at the ground and stopped shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I'd rather not say."

"Why don't you?" _Please don't let him be over age._

He shrugged. "If I told you or anybody else, they wouldn't understand how I like him."

"Please, continue Mr. Potter." Minerva said when it was clear that he wouldn't say anything else without a little push. He sighed before continuing.

"He… He acts the way people expects him to because of his family and blood status. But he isn't like that at all! Ok, sure, sometimes he can still be an arrogant prat, but I can usually tell him he is and he'll stop."

"Have you told him yet?" Minerva couldn't help but ask.

* * *

Harry left Professor McGonagall's feeling slightly better about the situation.

When he started thinking about his boyfriend, thought about how they were barely able to handle taking care of themselves, he freaked out. He told McGonagall he hasn't told him yet in a rush, Hermione speed when she's excited. Using soft words, McGonagall comforted him.

And he cracked.

He told her everything.

Who his boyfriend is, how they came to be together, their tender few moments before and after the Third task the previous school year, everything.

She didn't say anything as he spoke. Just nodded her head every once in awhile. She patiently waited until it looked like he said everything he wanted to say. When she did talk, it was to give him advice on what to expect while pregnant at school. Still had to do homework. Darn.

* * *

 **A/N: Not quite where I would have wanted to end the chapter, but it seemed to end nicely. Plus I just wanted to post something.**

 **I'm pretty sure I know the gender of the baby and the name, I'm not sure if it's what I want, but if you have any ideas on them, then I'm all for suggestions**


End file.
